Not Going Out
by AlwaysLove90
Summary: Vanessa and Jeff are best friends. They chat, flirt, laugh. Everyone thinks they’re a couple. But they aren’t. They love each other, but aren't in love..or are they? See my profile for update news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So I've finished writing Misery Business, and I think I'm going to focus on this one next. It's going to be between 25 and 35 chapters long, and I will be updating on Fridays. Please read and review, and if anyone wants to Beta for me, that would be much appreciated. -K  
**

_Not Going Out - Vanessa and Jeff are practically best friends. They chat, flirt, laugh. Everyone thinks they're a couple. But they aren't. Can Matt talk sense into his brother, or will someone else take a shot first?_

Vanessa's POV

"You know if you're not careful, people are going to think that you keep getting yourself hurt as an excuse to see Vanessa." The older of the brothers said, hovering over the stretcher that his younger sibling was currently strapped to.

Neither of them had seen me walk into the room behind them, in a fresh promo shirt, having being spewed on by my niece. I loved that my family has come to visit on tour, but I didn't need babies throwing up on my shoulder, not when I was at work. I tied my red hair up in a loose ponytail, "So what if they do?" I said, pushing Matt in the shoulder, "Let them think what they want. We all know it's really you that wants me." I stuck my tongue out at him, before turning my attention to Jeff. "So what did you do this time?"

In the four years that I had been on the road as a medic for the WWE, I had crossed paths with both Matt and Jeff Hardy several times. Actually, they were probably the most frequent patients. Whether it be a botched stunt or a muscle tear, they were never far off injury. Recently, me and a few other of the medics had taken to placing bets on whether or not they would end up needing a once over. I was winning. Three out of the last four shows either Matt or Jeff, if not both, had been rolled into our area backstage with a complaint. Being the only female medic on this leg on the tour had led to some teasing from the rest of the guys, but I just shrugged it off. I was used to a male dominated workplace. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I was brought up with my brother and the five other boys around our age in the cul-de-sac. Football, soccer, basketball, videogames…you name it and if I couldn't do it, it wouldn't stop me from giving it a go. I could throw better than half the guys on the roster, not that they ever admitted that.

Jeff was half way through explaining to Jason, one of the other medics, and I what had happened. Every other sentence Matt would cut in and explain it again. Hearing a knock at the open door, I looked up. My brother had baby Elle cradled in his arms, she was crying again. "Jay, you got this?"

"Sure thing, on you go."

I walked over and carefully took her out of my brother's arms. He had been dying to go out and watch some of the show and I had agreed to take care of Elle while he was out there. It was no place for a three month old child. "I'll find you later, go!" He took two steps out the door and walked back, looking down concerned at his daughter, who was crying even more now that she was in my unfamiliar arms. "She'll be fine, I promise. Now go." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and I shut the door behind him before had the chance to think about coming back in.

Walking back over to the medic area with Elle in my arms, I began humming the first song that came into my head. After two renditions of Hallelujah she stopped crying and fussing, closing her eyes to sleep. "If you're goin' to hurt him Jay, make sure you do it quiet. I don't want her waking up again." I carefully placed her in her stroller, gently rocking it back and forward. If there was one thing I learned about babies since Elle had arrived in my life, is that they didn't like being still just as they were settling for sleep.

"But if we do, we get to hear you sing again, right?" Jeff spoke up from the table. Singing was something I enjoyed doing, usually my only audience being the showerhead. Karaoke if I'd had enough to drink. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his leg,

"You wake her up. I break both your legs, okay?" I warned him. "Someone's cranky," Matt teased.

I turned round and glared at him, "Don't even start Matt. I've had about three hours sleep in the past two nights. I mean, she's beautiful, but I'm ready for her to go back to her mom." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "What's the diagnosis for the patient anyway?" I asked, turning back to Jeff and ruffling his hair. This week it was red and purple.

"Nothing serious. Just need to keep off your feet for the next couple of days. Plenty x-box on the bus and maybe try to avoid botching anymore ladder jumps?" Jason said, walking back through to the main arena, nearer the action.

Jeff swung his legs round and sat up, leaving room me to jump up onto the table and sit next to him. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You did win though, right?" I asked, realising I hadn't found out what had happened in their match.

"Of course we did Ne-" Jeff was interrupted by Elle waking up and crying. I ran over to her and picked her up out of her stroller. Matt and Jeff were hovering over her, I glanced at them, making goofy faces to try and stop her crying.

"You're both softies really!" I laughed, holding Elle carefully in one arm and punching them playfully in turn with my free hand. "They're not so team extreme now are they? They're just silly boys Elle, if you ever pay attention to anything I tell you, it's to ignore everything they do. Boys are silly," I whispered to her, knowing fine well that Matt and Jeff would still be able to hear me. "Apart from your daddy of course, and maybe Matt and Jeff are okay."

"Yeah, we're okay. And you can always trust your Auntie Ness," Jeff spoke softly to her, gently touching her tiny nose with his finger and her crying quietened. Her hand darted to his and her whole fist grabbed onto his finger.

"You're stuck with me now until she lets go Jeff," I laughed, "She's not letting go in a hurry." I laughed, "But keep talking, your voice seems to sooth her."

We sat back down on the table, Matt and Jeff sitting either side of me. "If you want to crash in our room tonight to get some sleep, we don't mind, do we?" Jeff looked over at Matt, who shook his head, "Well that's settled then, and then the crying monster can only keep daddy up, won't you? Yeah."

Elle still had a tight grip of Jeff's finger, the more he tried to pull away, the tighter her grip became. She had done exactly the same to me the first time I had seen her, just days after she was born. She was able to melt my heart immediately and it seemed that she'd had a similar effect on both Matt and Jeff, who continued talking to her. "If you take her," I said to Jeff, "Then I could nap here, right? And then if we have some emergency just put me on the floor something?"

Jeff's eyes widened when I suggested that he hold Elle. "I dunno Ness, do you think Charlie will mind?"

"You'll be fine, the worst thing she could do is spew on you, or you might have to change her. But I'm sure you can cope with that. Please? Just 20 minutes and then I'll be as bright as a button." Sighing, he held his arms out. "You're a star Jeff, you know that?"

I lay down on the table and as Jeff and Matt began babbling to Elle to calm her down. It wasn't the most comfortable thing I had ever tried to sleep on, but it was quiet. And it hadn't been quiet when I was trying to sleep for the past two nights. Blissful quiet.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I looked over at the bed, hearing Vanessa stirring. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing the pillow and burying her head in it. After a moment, she sat bolt upright obviously realising she wasn't where she fell asleep. I laughed at her and she frowned at me, throwing the pillow across the room at me. Her aim was good, even though she was just awake, so I had to lean to the left to dodge it. "That's the last time I'm going to carry you from the car if you're going to throw things at me," I sighed, picking the pillow up, holding it above my head, threatening to throw it back at her.

She looked puzzled, "You carried me up here? Why?" She scrambled from underneath the duvet and crouched on the edge of the bed, tucking her knees up to her chest.

"Charlie figured you'd deserved the sleep. There's a bag of your things on Matt's bed. Oh and I took the liberty of ordering you a pizza." Her sleepy gaze turned to a bright grin at the mention of food. She slid off the bed and crouched on the floor next to me, hugging me before straightening out the frame of the camp bed that I had been struggling with for the past 20 minutes.

"Honestly Jeff, what would you do without me?" she laughed, hugging me again. She grinned, turning her attention to the door. She ran over to it and pulled the door open. Matt was carrying three pizza boxes. Vanessa threw one arm around him and opened the top box with her free hand, taking out a slice and biting it. "I. Love. You. Guys." she said between bites.

Vanessa was at her happiest around her family, at work, watching sports, or eating. Or anything that involved a combination of these things. This week was the first time in four years that we had seen her with some of her family, her brother and niece joining us for a couple of days. She had turned into an emotional wreck at the sight of her beautiful niece. Suddenly there was this vulnerability about her, a side I had never seen before, a side that endeared her to me even more than I already did.

After we finished the pizza, Vanessa went to see how Charlie and Elle were getting on, leaving Matt and I to tidy up the pizza boxes and beer. "Some of the guys are going out later, what you doing?" Matt asked, crushing the last of the boxes into the black bag.

Shrugging my shoulders, I lay down on my bed. The scent of Vanessa's perfume lingering on the pillow, "Dunno," I sighed, "Have to see what Ness is doing I guess?"

Matt shook his head at me. He seemed to think that I liked Vanessa, and that she liked me. But we were both to stubborn and proud to do anything about it. I had tried to deny it, but Matt could read me too well sometimes. But I still wasn't convinced about Vanessa liking me. Why would she? She was beautiful, had an awesome sense of humour and style. She was completely unaware of her ability to have a pick of most of the guys on the roster, including me.

"You know what man, if you don't hurry up and take a shot, someone else will."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Friday again already! Thanks to all of those who have read, alerted and reviewed so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep an eye out on my profile over the next week or so for a poll regarding the story. - K x_

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Matt had decided to go out with the guys. I told Jeff he should go too, that way I could jump back into his bed and then he'd have to suffer in the camp bed. He eventually decided to stay, using his new injury as an excuse. Matt stood in the doorway, checking his hair in the mirror on the back of the door. "Dude, you look perfectly presentable. Just don't go bringing some girl back, you'll make me jealous." I laughed.

He walked over to me, ruffling my hair. "You could come too?"

"I'll stay with the patient," I laughed, glancing at Jeff and sticking my tongue out at him. "I knew I'd still end up babysittin' tonight!" I said, kneeling up to hug Matt. "Behave tonight. I'm not looking after the two of you tomorrow."

"You're meant to be up here to give yourself a rest. Not to look after Jeff." Matt glanced down at his watch before speaking again, "I should go. Jeff," he turned to his younger brother, "Make sure Ness takes it easy. You know she'll try and do everything for you." He spoke loudly deliberately, hoping I would take the hint.

Jeff and I eventually managed to get rid of Matt before he nagged either of us even more. I lay back down onto Jeff's bed, not really sure what to say or do next. I was exhausted, and wanted to sleep, but I sort of thought that I was the reason Jeff had stayed in, it would be rude just to fall asleep.

It had been a while since we just hung out. I had a taken a few weeks off just after Elle had been born, and then when I came back he was off the road for a couple of weeks. In the four weeks that we had been back on the road together, there had always been something to keep both of us busy. Most frequently for me, cooing over photos of my niece. It was definitely the most girlie I had allowed myself to be at work, but even most of the guys had fallen silent when I showed them a picture of the perfect tiny little human being my brother and wife had brought into the world.

I had missed times that were just me and Jeff. It was one of my favourite parts of being on the road, knowing that some mayhem would occur and I would somehow end up being involved. That was true of both Hardy brothers. There truly was never a dull moment when they were around, which is probably which I was so drawn to them out of anyone else on the roster. I get along with everyone, not that I'm so nice when they aren't around, but with Matt and especially with Jeff, I don't have to pretend. He is my best friend.

Jeff's POV

I glanced over at Vanessa as she fidgeted on my bed. In the half hour since Matt had left, we had just sat in silence. Me, on the camp bed and her on my bed. It was a comfortable silence. Vanessa had to be at her loudest and most confident at work. Around the guys, it had to be difficult for her. She always tried to be the one full of energy, but when you take her out of the work environment, she was more relaxed. Even when she was caught in the middle of a prank going on between the guys. She often had to play mediator, even though nine times out of then she would side with me.

It was those times, when she'd side with me, that the endless teasing from the guys would start. Whenever Ness was around, no one spoke a word, but as soon as she wasn't around, they would practically interrogate me. Trying to get their head around how and why we aren't sleeping together. I couldn't give them a straight answer, or the answer they wanted to hear. So I most often replied that she was my best friend. It was that simple, and true. That's why anything that had happened between us in the past had never led to anything. We were best friends. It's just how we are with each other.

She sat up, a sleepy smile on her face. "Ness, did you fall asleep?" It was hard not to laugh as she steadied herself on the bed.

She yawned, stretched and nodded, "I mighta done. But the quiet was just…so nice. Do you want your bed back?"

Jumping to her feet, she sat down next to me on the camp bed. "I'd say sleep in Matt's, but he'd probably just jump in next to you whenever he falls in the door," I laughed.

"So you can sleep in Matt's bed, and then he can jump in with **you**?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "You know what?"

"What?" she laughed, running her hands through her hair.

"I think that you should just sleep here." I pushed her down onto the bed and held her there as she giggled like a child, kicking her legs, struggling underneath me.

"Don't think I won't kick your leg, or worse if you don't let me go," she threatened, once she was able to compose herself. I shook my head at her, "Nero, you know I will," she warned, her eyes glancing to my belt.

Sighing, I let her go and pointed at my bed, "You can have it. But if Matt jumps in with me, I'll get you back for any incriminating photos I know that you'll take."

----

Vanessa was far from shy around me, or most of the guys she was close with. So when she said she was going to change for bed, she did just that. Right in front of me. She pulled her tank top over her head, standing there in her jeans and black bra before pulling on a guys t-shirt and in three swift movements following that, somehow removed her bra from under the shirt. "Did you go out and buy a guys shirt just to wear to bed?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, not showing her teeth, embarrassed, "Well it's not that I have a boyfriend to steal shirts from, is it?"

It was as though she had picked the only words that could win her the small play flight I had initiated. I couldn't fight back to that. Hell, I wanted to. But my only choice of reply would only implicate myself in wanting to be her boyfriend, offering her one of my shirts to wear. I couldn't do that. We couldn't do that. We were friends. Nothing more. No matter what trouble we got into together, or what it looked like to everyone else, it was nothing more than a friendship. To both of us.

Vanessa's POV

I was still in a state of shock about the words I had just allowed to fall out of my big mouth. A simple no would've done, but no, I had to try and be my usual witty self. Jeff remained silent. It was a silence of the awkward variety. The worst kind of silence, few of which Jeff and I had shared. Things between Jeff and I were rarely awkward. We'd always laugh it off, move on. We'd shared kissed, both drunken and sober but nothing ever changed. I had only ever seen Jeff as potential boyfriend material once, not long after I had arrived at the WWE, but he didn't show any interest so I buried it. The feelings never resurfaced, so I had always told myself that I had just been imaging things. We're the best of friends, which is the sort of thing you need in the situation we're in. Anything more is likely to just get messy. Following on from my earlier slip of the tongue, I said the first thing that came into my head, "So did I win that one?" I managed to swallow the nervous laugh in my throat, not letting it escape.

"I guess so. So whaddya want?"

I laughed, not expecting him to remember that whenever once of us decided that we'd won an argument, we'd always agree on a prize. It was definitely one of the things that made everyone think we were a couple. The guys always making some grotty comment about knowing what they would ask for from me. Of course, most of the girls thought the same about Jeff. He was completely oblivious to the power he had over most of the girls on the road. He was most definitely the charismatic enigma, both in and out of the ring.

"To sleep until we have to leave tomorrow?" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. I usually asked for something stupid, something I knew I would never get. "What? I'm just tired."

----

I could hear voices murmuring at what had to be the end of the bed, or near it. I rolled onto my side and pulled the duvet close around me. I knew it was probably time to get up, but I didn't want to move. A four week stint with only a couple of days off were really starting to take it's toll on me. After tomorrow's show, I was going back with Charlie and Elle for a couple of days. Even Matt and Jeff were getting a week off.

I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen the knot in my back, as I woke up enough to be able to listen in to the conversation between Matt and Jeff. "We don't have to go yet, just leave her," Jeff hissed, "She doesn't like waiting around in hotel rooms in the morning."

"You would know," Matt sighed. "Espec-"

"I'm awake," I sighed, cutting before Matt would say something he would regret, because Jeff would've probably hit him - and that I most probably didn't want to hear. "Tell we're leaving in an hour?" I asked hopefully, still not opening my eyes.

"It's a little bit more than an hour," Jeff replied, with a slight sigh, "How long have you been awake?" The edge on concern in his voice worried me. What had they been talking about before I woke up? What else would have been said if I hadn't had said that I was awake?

"Just heard you telling Matt to let me sleep. Anything before that, I was too asleep to hear," I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "Should you two not be packing or eating or something?"

They looked at each other blankly. I had the distinct feeling that I had interrupted something, I just didn't know what.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff's POV

I was obeying doctor's orders and resting up during the house show. Not that I would have much of a chance to disobey doctor's orders with Ness around. She always made sure that I was taking it easy when I was injured, or just not feeling right. Although she had been unusually distant since we'd arrived at the show. She busied herself with all the tiniest details, preparing for any possible accident that could happen during the show. I had only ever seen her so reluctant to sit and do nothing around the time when Elle was due. Whenever Vanessa was nervous or anxious about something she wouldn't stop until she was physically exhausted. I just had to to work out what was going on in her head.

I hung around the locker room for most of the day, apart from when Matt and I went out to do a quick meet and greet before the show started. After that, I tried to track down Vanessa, convince her to sit and eat something. After asking around, I was reliably informed by Maria that she was last seen heading out of the arena with Phil. I chose not to question it and headed back towards the medics area to wait for her.

Matt appeared after his match, "What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing around the room, no doubt wondering whereabouts Vanessa was.

"Just thought I'd see if I could stop her working for five minutes to eat something. She's been acting weird since we got here," I sighed. Matt nodded knowingly which meant he had noticed too. "Maria said she's with Phil," I continued, preempting his question.

"Something's got her rattled. Maybe I should ask her about it?" Matt suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. I'm sure she would've said if she'd wanted to." I checked the time on my cell phone, she had been gone almost an hour. This wasn't like her at all. The other medics were just sitting around waiting to be rushed into action. They only ever had to keep tabs on each other when they knew that they were going to be rushed ringside for a storyline. "Maybe we should just go back to hotel?"

"You sure you don't wanna wait for her?"

I glared at my other brother, knowing that if I said yes that it would only be another chance for him to tease me. "I need to finish packing," I lied. We had no real need to hang around, and if Vanessa was to come back with Phil and see me and Matt waiting for her, it might look a little weird.

* * *

Back at the hotel, I pretended to pack as Matt lay on his bed, watching TV. "Do you think it was this morning?" He asked.

"Do you think what was this morning?" I replied, completely puzzled as to what the hell he was on about.

He turned the TV off and sat up, "Do you think she did hear us talking morning? And that's why she's been avoiding us?" I didn't know what to say to that. If Matt was right, and she had heard us, then that would explain why she was acting crazy. But she said she hadn't heard us. She wouldn't lie. I didn't think she would lie, but then I didn't think she was good enough friends with Phil to be disappearing with him for an hour. Honestly, I knew nothing. But I had to find out. "Or maybe something's just come up? I mean, there's nothing you can do if she did hear us this morning."

"It was you that said it. I tried to shut you up," I reminded him.

Matt sighed, "I'm gonna say this one more time, quietly," he said with a slight chuckle. "Are you in love with her?"

Unlike this morning, there was no interruption. No chance to avoid his question. And I knew he wasn't going to drop it until I gave him an answer. "Honestly?" He nodded, "Maybe. But it's not like that. I mean, she doesn't feel the same. If she did, she wouldn't have been half naked in front of me, would she?"

"What?"

I had to laugh at the stunned expression on Matt's face. "When she got changed for bed last night, I wasn't pervin' on her!"

"You need to talk to her before we leave," he said, looking around the room, "Take her bag back down to her room. Perfect!"

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I would have been grateful for a rushed day at work. It would have taken my mind on whatever I had almost heard this morning between Matt and Jeff. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing, just brothers stuff, but I had a niggling feeling that it had something to do with me. Of course, rather than just ask them what they had been talking about, I chose my usual reaction and busied myself at work and avoiding them all day. I did all the little things that didn't really have to be done right there and then, but it would save the guys a lot of work for the few days that I was going to be gone. Even though we were told it was going to be a slow day, we were always prepared for some kind of disaster, but today really was the dullest of the dull. After I'd organised everything for the week, Jason convinced me to take a break for lunch, "Go with Phil. He took a knock to the head out there, I need someone to keep an eye on him," he winked at me before pushing me towards the door.

That was one thing that I did hate being surrounded by guys, they were forever trying to set me up with someone. Jason especially. He was worse than Charlie when it came to worrying about my lack of relationships. Which of course meant that anyone who showed the slightest interest would be talked about, at length, until they found out whether or not he was suitable boyfriend material for me. Lately, Phil had been the main topic of conversation between the medics mainly because they'd got bored of me not answering questions about Matt and Jeff.

"How's the head?" I asked, walking quickly to catch up into step with him. Phil stopped and turned, smiling as he looked me up and down. "Jay sent me to keep an eye on you," I explained, before he had the chance to ask.

"It's been a while," he sighed.

I gave him a questioning look, "It's been a while since what?" I asked,

"Well, it's been a while since we've had lunch, and it's also been a while since I've seen you Hardy-less. I mean, you've been with one or the other since you got back," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not having that conversation again. We haven't had lunch in a while 'cause I value my friendship with Maria. And I didn't want her getting the wrong idea with the stories that were getting back to me from you boys around the locker room. So are you going to play nice and buy me lunch? Or are you going to go to be concussed alone?"

* * *

I sat on the bed of the hotel room wondering if I should go upstairs and get my bag from Matt and Jeff's room. Or if they would even be back from the house show yet. I'm sure someone would let me in the room to collect my bag, but it was a perfect reason to go up there and end up talking to them for a while. After lunch with Phil, I felt guilty that I had ditched them. Jeff had nothing to do but to sit around for the whole show, and that was never fun alone.

Glancing down at the time on my cell when I got out of the shower, I wanted to call Charlie to see if he and Elle had made it home with no problems. A two hour car journey with a baby had the potential to be a disaster, but both father and daughter were eager to get home to mommy a day early before I was able to go with them. Just as I was about to dial, there was a knock at the door. "Ness? It's Jeff, I brought your bag."

I jumped over to the door, only wearing a towel and opened it, "I'm sorry for ditching you today," I said, stepping back as Jeff walked in the room, dropping my bag to the floor. He kicked the door shut and shook his head, "Don't say that it's fine, cause it's not. I'm sorry." I repeated.

"How about you get some clothes on," he pointed to the jeans and tank top lying on the bed and then to me, "And I treat ya to dinner?"

I grabbed the clothes and dried and changed as quickly as I could. "What will I do with my hair?" I called through from the bathroom, scrunching my hair up into a messy, ponytail. I stepped to the doorway for Jeff's approval,

"Well, it looks better than mine," he laughed, stretching out on my bed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Jeff's POV

She was effortlessly beautiful, standing at the door in just a towel, with not a care in the world. She continued to apologise through the bathroom door as she changed, not accepting my acceptance of her apology. This had to mean she wasn't mad at me, that she hadn't heard what Matt had asked me in the morning. Otherwise she would be the one making me apologise. She asked what she should do with her hair, as if it mattered. But I know she felt like she had to make an extra effort around the Divas. She stood in the doorway, holding her hair in her hand, a few loose strands hanging around her face, the waves of her hair framing it perfectly. She looked stunning, standing there in a pair of jeans a simple white tank top. Casual but still elegant. Maybe I was in love with her. But she was my best friend. I was screwed.

"Let me just call Charlie before we go?" she asked, sitting down on the end of the bed. I kicked her playfully in the side as she waited for her brother to answer the phone, "You were meant to call when you got home..." Whatever Charlie was saying had her worried, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Both of them...this week? No...No...I understand. Tell Sandra that it's fine...I'll find something to do with myself," she said, laughing softly. "Give Elle a hug from me, byeee," she sighed, placing the phone down on the bed.

"Looks like I'm gonna be sticking around on the road," she sighed again, now leaning down on the bed next to me, "Elle's got four visitors in the shape of her grandparents. All of them. This week. And there is no chance in hell I am going to be a part of that. It would be hell. Sandy's parents haven't liked me ever since I brought you to the wedding and they found out we weren't a couple. All because we shared a bed. I mean? We're in the same bed now, if they knew that they'd have a heart attack. And if they knew that I was doing this..." She sat up again, and straddled me, "Then, I don't think they'd even be able to say the words they'd want to call me."

I tried to think of something to say that would make her laugh, to calm her down. But all I could concentrate on was the fact that she was straddling me, without a care in the world. Whatever I felt, because I certainly felt something, it wasn't reciprocated because otherwise this would be awkward. Although I liked that it wasn't, things with Ness were just so simple. Too simple.

"What you thinking Jeff?"

"What?"

She lay onto her side and laughed, "You only furrow your brow when you're in deep thought. So what were you thinking about? Something for me to do with my week off?" she asked hopefully.

I couldn't tell her what I'd really been thinking, so said the first thing that came into my head, "Come home with me and Matt. You haven't been for a while."

She grinned from ear to ear, "Really? You're sure? I don't wanna impose, or get in the way. I'll just sit out back and stay quiet. You won't even know that I'm there..." She continued to waffle on but I wasn't really listening. I smiled and nodded and agreed in all the right places, but my mind was elsewhere. A whole week at home, with Ness. It would be the perfect chance to see if I had a shot with her.

* * *

**a/n - so there's chapter three, hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for all the reviews, story favourites and alerts etc. Let me know what you guys think of chapter three. I'll try my very best to get chapter four up on Friday but I'm away to see my mate's new flat on Thursday and we're going out so I might not be in the best state for finishing a chapter up, but it'll be up by Sunday at the latest. - Kx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Better late than never! I'm sorry this is late, but I did warn you of that last time, I think? Anyway, back to Friday updates. Hope you enjoy this one please let me know what you think. Also, check out my profile page for a poll for a new story, the sequel to my other fic Misery Business. Thanks!**

**

* * *

  
**

Vanessa's POV

I loved being in Raleigh with Matt and Jeff. It really felt like a proper vacation for me, as opposed to going home for a couple of days. Although it would've been nice to have some family time, the in-laws really didn't take very well to my outlook on life. Especially when it came to guys. My parents had always been understanding that I worked with a lot of guys, had a lot of guy friends and never pushed me when it came to telling them about my relationships. Or lack of them. But that all changed around the time of the wedding planning. I took Jeff to the engagement party, he went on Charlie's Stag Night, and he came to the wedding. They just presumed that we were a couple. So when it came to light that we weren't, it came as a shock to them. Sandra tried to make them understand that Jeff and I were the best of friends, so it wasn't weird that we shared a bed, or finished each others sentences, but ever since they found out, it was just very awkward. So I avoided them at all costs.

Matt and Jeff had gone to spend some time with Gil, so I lazed around for most of the day, enjoying the sunshine, doing some washing and fixing up something for dinner. The boys always joked that I would be the perfect housewife, because I didn't mind doing all these things – it was the least I could for Matt and Jeff considering they had rescued me from what would've pretty much been hell.

"I can smell food! Ness? Did you cook?" I heard Jeff before I could see him.

"I was possessed by the kitchen fairy, she made me do washing too," I laughed, "Where's Matt?" I asked.

"He's helping Dad out with a few things. I don't think he'll be back for dinner though."

The look in Jeff's eye made me think he was up to something, but I chose to ignore it. It would be nice to have some time, just me and Jeff, without the endless teasing of Matt that we were usually subjected too. Although he only did that because he knew it annoyed me and would lead to a playfight. Boys will be boys.

"I'm sure you'll manage to eat most of it, and Matt can always reheat whatever you don't eat?" I suggested. "Well, I was gonna change for dinner. Pick me up at 7?" I laughed,

"It's a date."

The 'd' word stuck in my head as I changed for dinner. I changed from my shorts into a denim skirt and pulled on a clean black tank top. Pinning my hair back, I started to wonder if Jeff meant anything by the 'd' word or whether he was joking. Like, when I had said he was to pick me up at seven. Maybe it was a Freudian slip aswell as it being a joke. It was one of things that I say without thinking but then worry about afterwards. I was notorious for worrying. I just couldn't help it. It was almost a compulsion. I had to worry, about something. Usually it was work, and that whenever someone had something planned, I would prepare for them to botch and injure themselves, their opponent or both. I worried about being the only girl, and what the boys were thinking and saying about me. Jeff always told me that it didn't matter what people said, or what people thought, but it didn't stop me worrying about it. I didn't have to worry much longer though, it was almost seven.

"Ness, y'ready?" Jeff called.

I was in two minds whether or not that I was grateful that he wasn't standing outside the spare room, picking me up. I was only joking, afterall. Maybe the 'd' word was just another joke too? It wouldn't be the first time that Jeff and I got our wires crossed. We had been the victims of miscommunication numerous times, mostly because I wouldn't say what I really wanted to because I was too scared of the damage it could do to our friendship. Just because we flirted, got on really well together and could talk or sit in silence for hours didn't mean anything more than we were best friends. That is how it's always been, and that's too much to risk.

Before I was able to shout back, there was a knock at the door. He was coming to pick me up afterall. "Ness? C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay, I'm co-" I pulled the door open but stepped back, surprised to find Jeff standing holding a bunch of flowers, "Who are they for?"

Jeff's POV

Sometimes my best friend would leave my speechless, whether it be something that she said, or did. Most of the time it was because she had said or done something so funny or stupid that I just didn't know what to say in fear of her hitting me. Then there were times like this when she would leave me speechless because she had been completely amazing and had no idea just how amazing she had been.

As she got changed for dinner, I walked around the house which she had tidied completely. Dinner was in the oven and it smelled awesome. She did it because that was just the type of person that she was. I had spent the whole day talking things over with Matt and Dad (who congratulated me on finally acknowledging something he had apparently spotted the first time we had introduced him to Vanessa). It was his idea that Matt stayed out of the way for the night to give me and Vanessa some time alone together, properly. Normally, it wouldn't matter that Matt was there, we'd still be our usual flirty selves but the word around the locker room before we left was that Phil wasn't going to hang around long when Vanessa got back before making a move on her himself.

Phil was becoming a great opponent in the ring. He was a brilliant heel, and he could cut a pretty damn good promo. Worst of all, outside of the ring, he was the nicest of guys. Which only made it more difficult to know that he liked Vanessa. If I didn't, Phil would be the type of guy I would want her to go out with. He would take care of her, treat her right, make her happy. But I wanted to be the one to do that, I was sure of that the moment I walked into the house after leaving Matt and Dad. It had been obvious to them for so long, but I just couldn't see it.

I went back out to my car and looked at the bunch of flowers in the back seat that Dad had insisted I bring home with me, because apparently nothing worked better to make a girl smile than give her a bunch of flowers. I wasn't even sure that Vanessa even liked flowers, but I would be about to learn whether or not my Dad was even more of a genius than I already thought he was. My cell rang as I walked back into the house, "Does she like the flowers?" Matt asked, not bothering with the usual hello like everyone else would,

"I haven't given her them yet, she's just changing for dinner. Which she made. And she tidied. She tidied the whole place. And I don't even know if she likes flowers?"

Matt sighed, "Y'know, if you don't go out with her, can I? Once my place is finished being decorated and I move back in, she can clean there too," he laughed, "Just let me know when it's safe to come back. Or if I have to stay here tonight..."

"Okay Matt. Bye." I placed my phone back in my pocket and called to see if Vanessa was ready, "Ness, y'ready?" She didn't answer, so I picked up the flowers and sprinted up the stairs and towards the spare room. I knocked on the door, she still hadn't said anything. "Ness? C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay I'm co-" she stopped as she opened the door, looking at the flowers questioningly, "Who are they for?"

I handed the bunch to her and she grinned, "After cleaning and making dinner, I just thought you might like them?"

She hugged me but shook her head at me as she started walking downstairs, "You didn't know I'd cooked and cleaned before you got back. And I didn't hear the car and you had no time to run off and get these. So what's going on Jeffro?"

I sighed. Speechless again because she'd caught me out. She checked the cupboards in the kitchen for something to put the flowers in, making do with a tall glass. I remained silent as she plated up the food. She looked at me expectantly before she placed the plate in front of me, "I'm still waiting for an explanation Jeff. And seeing as no one has ever bought me flowers before, you must've either done something really bad that might upset me?" I shook my head. Vanessa screwed her face up, puzzled. "Or you want a really really big favour? Bigger than me cleaning up your house and cooking for you?" I shook my head again in reply to her question. I didn't know what to say. She might hate me. My cell buzzed in my pocket, a message from Matt saying _How's the date? When can I come home for leftovers?_ I sighed, he had given me the answer, the words I was looking for, the explanation. "So?"

"It's a date," I said, before starting to eat.

Vanessa stood up from her seat and walked over to the fridge without saying a word. I guess now was her time to be speechless. "Do you want a beer? I need a beer," she spoke into the fridge. It was endearing, although I was worried that I had embarrassed her and she was going to hit me over the head with the bottle of beer. She elbowed the fridge door closed and turned to me, a shy smile on her face, "I don't usually go into a date without sinking a beer or two first. And if this is a proper date and not just Hardy Show stunt, then I really need a beer."

"Ness, I promise you this isn't a stunt. Although, it is a pretty good idea. I should tell Matt."

* * *

As the night went on, thankfully things became less awkward. Things were almost normal, apart from occasional peck Vanessa would give me for no apparent reason every so often. Not that I was complaining. It just felt natural. We were completely at ease with one another and there was nothing we didn't already know. None of the awkward first date questions. "Jeff? I dunno how to say this without it sounding wrong, so I'm just going to say it. But don't freak out, you have to let me explain, okay?" I nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Y'know the stuff that went around the locker room about me and Phil hooking up? Well, it wasn't all lies. But we weren't together and I'm only telling you this because someone would tell you and make it sound worse than it really was," she stopped talking, probably to give me a chance to take that information in.

Speechless again. I didn't know why she had chosen now to tell me, or what I was meant to say in reply. We weren't even together, so it shouldn't matter, but we both knew it did. Matt was right, it was only a matter of time before someone else had taken a shot with her, in fact, they already had.

"And I know it probably seems odd that I'm telling you this, but y'know how Phil is. He'd think he was being funny, when he's not. I came back with you here because I wasn't to spend time with you Jeff. Just us, y'know what I mean?"

I nodded and put my arm around her, still unsure of what to say. "So I guess I owe you pretty big for cooking dinner?"

She smiled, clearly relieved after telling me about Phil, "Well you bought me flowers, so I guess a little something else would be us even. Maybe you could just sit here with me for a while and I'll fall asleep on you? Cause I'm pretty tired," she sighed, kissing my cheek before leaning her head on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Two apologies. Firstly that this chapter is late, and that it's a wee bit short. I'm running a lit low on inspiration and direction at the moment. I think it's the after effects of too many cocktails last weekend and things being on my mind. I have another warning of a late chapter this Friday too, because I'm away for a couple of days so I don't know if I'll be writing when I'm gone.**

**Enjoy Summerslam Sunday & thanks to you all for reading, reviewing and alerting thus far. Please let me know what you think of this story so far, and if you want to see Ness and Jeff get together or not? - kx  
**

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I felt someone sit on the end of my bed. I knew it was morning, I could sense the light through my eyes although they were still closed. There was a heavy sigh, which sounded a lot more like Matt than Jeff. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I opened them, sitting up to see Matt watching me closely. "What did you say to Jeff last night?"

"What?" I asked, still half asleep and completely unaware as to what the hell Matt was talking about. He sighed again and shuffled up the bed so that he was sitting next to me.

"You told him about you and Phil?"

"But things were fine after that. We sat in front of the TV for hours. Did he say something to you?" I asked, starting to worry that I had upset Jeff. I didn't mean to. I thought that it would be better him hearing it from me than from around the locker room, especially if we were going to be together. But it seemed like I had only made things worse for myself and now there was probably no chance of us being together.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "He's not said anything. Anything at all, he's just been pottering around downstairs. What even happened between you and Phil?"

I sighed, I didn't really want to talk to Matt about that. It didn't matter, it didn't really mean anything. It was nothing serious. There was nothing going on with Jeff, I wasn't thinking about Jeff that way back then. We were just friends. We still are just friends. Phil and I were never more than friends. No matter what he thought. "Nothing really happened. We just went out a few times. I didn't sleep with him. And I don't have feelings for him. But I know what guys are like, they talk and things get taken out of context and it would sound like more than it really was. I thought that the way things were going with me and Jeff, that I should tell him the truth before it all got totally blown out of proportion and he got mad at me." I held my head in my hands, "But now it doesn't matter, because he's mad at me anyway."

Matt hugged me, "He's not mad at you. He doesn't know how to be. Maybe you should talk to him?" he suggested.

"Maybe you could talk to him for me?" I asked, "Please Matt, I'll just screw things up, even more than I already have."

Matt didn't agree to speak to Jeff until I had told him everything that happened with Phil. Not that it took long, considering it was nothing more than a few casual dates and sleeping over. Then of course, his questions turned to how I felt about Jeff, which I still wasn't sure about. There was something there, something more than there had been before, but I didn't know if it was just phantom feelings, me letting myself think there was something there. Which was the whole reason I had told him about the Phil situation in the first place. I didn't want him to get hurt, he was my best friend. And I didn't want him thinking badly of me, I didn't want to ruin any chance that I might have had. I hoped that I hadn't.

We could be good together, great together. We just both had to take that chance. I knew it wouldn't be easy – relationships on the road never were and then there was the possibility of ruining a friendship. That would be the worst outcome. Maybe things were better as they were. Maybe I was thinking about it too much.

Jeff's POV

Matt was hovering around me, I knew he had gone upstairs to talk to Ness – there was no way that he would've taken that long just in the shower. There was something she wanted to say to me, but she couldn't, so she'd got him to come and do it for her. She was avoiding me, but I knew she would have to surface eventually, the girl had to eat sometime. So, short of just sitting outside her room and waiting for her to shower so that I could talk to her, I had taken up residence in the kitchen since the crack of dawn. If she was down earlier than that to eat, then she really was working hard to avoid me. "So?" I asked, unable to wait any longer to find out what Vanessa had told him,

"She thinks you're mad at her," he sighed, dropping himself onto the sofa opposite me, "I told her you weren't. But y'know how she gets. I think you need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" I asked, burying my head in my hands.

"Tell me what?"

I froze. I looked up through my hand and saw her at the bottom of the stairs, looking all sleepy but still beautiful. She was frowning slightly, which I knew was my fault. I glanced at Matt for some moral support or for the slightest suggestion of what I was meant to say. He stood up, "He's not mad at you Vanessa, he's been up since dawn waiting for you to come down and eat." I looked at Vanessa, she smiled slightly. "You two are thinking about this too much." He walked over to Vanessa and pushed her towards me. She squirmed slightly but relented, until she was standing three feet in front of me.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I was getting pretty hungry."

"I'll go out and pick something up for breakfast?" Matt suggested, "So you two can talk. Please be fully clothed when I get back."

I laughed as Ness rolled her eyes at Matt. She turned to me and luckily her smile didn't disappear, "I'm sorry for ruining last night," she sighed, "I just wanted you to hear it from me. If anything was to happen between us, I didn't want that to ruin things." She spoke slowly and quietly, unlike her usual self.

"Matt's right, you think too much."

"There's something else..." she started, fiddling with her hair nervously. "I'm scared. Scared that we end up screwing up a really great friendship. I'm sorry Jeff."

She walked towards the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge, "You looking if we've got more beer for tonight?" I asked, hoping she would turn around with a smile on her face. She turned round, but looked more puzzled than anything else. "Tonight, our second date?"

"You're going to take me on a second date?" She sounded surprised, shocked even. "Jeff?"

I jumped over the back of the sofa and walked towards her. "Yes, tonight. Our second date. I can show you that this is worth risking our friendship for. You're worth the risk Ness." I was sure of that, but there was something in Ness' eyes that wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Shocking, an ontime chapter! Next weeks should be on time too, although I'll then perhaps be having a two week break, whatwith uni starting up again. Thanks so much for everyone who is reading, reviewing and adding this story to alerts and favourites. All feedback is appreciated. If you notice any typo's or whatever, please let me know. I do proofread everything I post, but often I just see what I think I've typed, instead of what is actually on paper. Anyone wishing to Beta for me, that would be awesome, especially as I have another few ideas in the pipeline for the next coming weeks.**

**Enjoy this one and let me know what you think!**

**-k**

**

* * *

  
**

Jeff's POV

I rolled over, stretching out my arm expecting Vanessa to be lying next to me, but the space next to me was empty and cold. She hadn't just gotten out of bed, she had done so quite some time ago. Sighing, I reached my other arm feeling around for my cell phone. I forced one eye open to check the time, I had to be at the venue for 11, but it wasn't even nine. There was no reason for Ness to be up this early, she wasn't even working today. I got out of bed and got dressed, still puzzled as to where my best friend had disappeared off too.

In the two weeks that had passed since our second date, things were still very much up in the air between us. Matt had stopped with the teasing, probably in fear of his own life because Ness was really beginning to lose patience with him fast. Being back on the road had it's downfalls though: she felt that she had to sneak up to my room, she wouldn't hold my hand around the locker-room let alone kiss me around anyone. And then there was Phil, he'd had a few iffy moments at a couple of house shows which had required Ness' close attention. I knew there was nothing going on, but there was definitely something between them, the way he looked at her, I knew that if anyone was going to get in my way it was going to be him. I had wanted to talk to Matt about what to do, but I knew what he would say. That we were both too stupid and stubborn and scared to really make a go of things. I wanted to, but there was still something that wasn't right with Ness. I wasn't going to force it out of her, I couldn't. She didn't like to be pushed, she would come to me when she felt that she was ready. I was just going to have to be patient, wait for the right moment.

Ness hadn't returned to my room before I had to leave to go the venue. There was a house show before the Smackdown taping and then I would be done for another few days. I was going to be staying on the road with Ness, if she wanted me to. If not, then it would be back home. It would seem empty without Matt around, now that he was moving back home. It wasn't far, but I would have to get used to the silence again. I would find something to fill it, get back behind the drums or something.

I fell awkwardly in my house show match so hobbled backstage to get it checked out. I paused at the doorway, holding myself up with the door frame as I looked around the room for Vanessa – even though she wasn't working, she was always hanging around back here, "Jeff, are you okay? Can you stand?" Her voice came from behind me, and before I had the chance to move she had hooked herself underneath my shoulder, "Sorry about this morning, I'll explain later," she whispered to me. "Jay, can take a look at my favourite enigma?"

"You're not working, so you're just going to hold his hand?" he laughed.

"Something like that," she smiled.

There was nothing majorly wrong with my leg, so I was able to complete my match in the taping, albeit I was feeling a little worse for wear. I was definitely glad for the next few days to be able to rest. Ness was waiting for me in the gorilla position, "I need a favour?" she asked,

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well, someone should be keeping an eye on you with your bad leg. And since I'm working, I was hoping you would stick around? Please?"

I paused for a moment before answering, "I guess I could manage that. Does keeping an eye on me include not disappearing tomorrow morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "I had to do the rounds this morning. Check on Phil, and a couple of the girls needed a once over to work today. But if the only way you will accept medical attention is my undivided attention, then I suppose I could manage that. Especially since that's your second fall on that leg in a month," she reminded me.

"Well, I guess I do just get myself injured to see you Ness."

Again she rolled her eyes at me, slipping her hand into mine as we walked back to my locker room to collect my bags. No one gave us a second glance. It felt comfortable, natural. I could tell that Vanessa was aware that there were eyes on us, but she didn't seem to care. Once we were back at the hotel, I lay on her bed as she packed around me, throwing things into her bag. I laughed as she shoved her clothes, forcing them into her bag. She glared at me, but only for a moment before laughing herself. "I know I suck at packing, but I'll just pick something up before the house show tomorrow from merchandise. Are you going to come keep me company tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to Jeff. Plus, you need to keep that leg elevated," she reminded me, walking closer to assess the damage. "You really probably shouldn't have wrestled on that tonight," she sighed, checking me over. "But if you keep off it until next week's taping you should be fine. As long as you remember how to land."

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed again, "S'wrong Ness?"

"I dunno, I just. I'm not sure I'm worth the risk. This morning I went to speak to Maria, told her pretty much everything. She wasn't surprised," she said with a slight giggle, "But she could tell that I wasn't sure what I wanted. I mean, these things could go either way. I can't imagine nights like this, us just hanging out, doing nothing, not happening if we were to fall out."

I sat up and pulled her close to me, "Ness, when have we ever fallen out?" I asked, knowing the answer, "We've never fallen out, not properly. You can't even try to be mad at me for more than five minutes. We've always been close, we always will be best friends. Nothing can get in the way of that, I promise."

She rested her body into mine and I kissed the top of her head, "But you can't be sure Jeff. I mean, you never know what could happen."

I sighed, "You're right, I don't know what's going to happen six, seven months from now. But I know that right now this feels right for me, for us. I think if things weren't going to work with us, they wouldn't have worked out after the 'Mania party last year."

She elbowed me in the ribs, "You promised we were never going to talk about that. We were both very drunk!" She reminded me, "And if anything, you were taking advantage of me. I'm kidding, I knew exactly what you were doing and I didn't stop you, it felt right then." She looked up at me, tilting her head up and kissing me,

"And how does it feel now?" I asked, placing my lips against hers again.

She pulled back and smiled, biting on her bottom lip, "It feels a little weird, but in a good way."

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I woke up in Jeff's arms, forcing one eye open to find that he was awake, "Morning," I said in a sing-song sleepy manner, "Can we just stay here today?" I asked, closing my eyes again and rolling over,

Jeff sighed contentedly, "No, I have'ta go test my leg out before tomorrow's taping."

"But I could stay here?"

"I guess so, but you could always come with me and I could take you for lunch?"

I nodded, "Go shower, I'm going back to sleep."

Once I heard the shower running, I reached for my phone and called Maria. In the past week, she had been my go to girl for advice. She had done the relationship thing, it hadn't ended in a disaster, but things weren't great. She wasn't convinced that was how things were going to be with Jeff, she thought we were too compatible, too good friends to throw it away over nothing. She didn't think that Jeff was like that, she said she saw something in the way he looked at me, something that made her sure that things were going to work out well in the end. I was beginning to share her confidence. In only five days, things were becoming less awkward, although I still wasn't comfortable with the term 'girlfriend' or any public displays of affection.

I thought that for this to work, it would have to be kept quiet for a few weeks. Word travels fast around the locker room and I didn't want this to be the next big thing around the locker room. It was hard enough being one of the few girls in the team, without the boys having something else to tease me about. Though I was sure that Jeff wouldn't let them away with much.

"Hey V, I thought you were off today?" Maria asked,

"I am, staying in bed while Jeff's in the shower. He's taking me for lunch today after he's tested his leg out before the taping tomorrow. Are you working the house show?"

"Yeah, but nothing too taxing," she sighed, "Just getting ready for the taping tomorrow and then I think we need a night out. I'll get the girls together and you should convince Matt to get the boys together and then we could meet up at the hotel at midnight. It'd be perfect."

Jeff appeared at the doorway in a towel, watching me, trying to guess who I was on the phone to, "Sounds perfect. But we'll have to find something new for me to wear. I should go, Jeff's standing in the doorway all cute and sexy looking in a towel." I stuck my tongue out at him, "See ya later Maria." I dropped my phone on the bed and wandered over to him, wrapped in bed sheet, "I'm going out tomorrow night, you and Matt have to get the boys organised and we''re going to meet downstairs in the bar at midnight." I told him, stretching up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Will you be drunk enough for me to take advantage of you again?" he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"There was no advantage being taken that night, trust me. But tomorrow night, who knows what could happen." I did my best to look as innocent as possible, but the look in Jeff's eye told me he knew exactly what I was getting at.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Okay, this chapter was ready two weeks ago but I couldn't get it uploaded before I was away, so finally here it is! I'll make sure there's a super chapter on Friday to make up for the delay (providing I have no more technical difficulties!)  
**

**Please R&R. All feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thanks to all that have been reviewing so far! Please let me know if you think that V and Jeff will get together? Or will Phil continue to get in the way? - K**

**

* * *

  
**

Vanessa's POV

"Why do nights out always have to involve shopping?" I groaned, pulling the fifth dress from the rail.

Maria sighed as she grabbed another three outfits, "Because you said you didn't have anything that you wanted to wear," she reminded me. "And you want to look extra special for Jeff, though those clothes will end up on the floor anyway," she laughed.

"RIA!" I squealed, "Don't say that out loud. Don't even think it. It's me and Jeff, it's just wrong!"

She rolled her eyes as she handed me a purple dress, "You told me it nearly happened before, now go try this."

I had regretted telling Maria about the time that Jeff and I almost ruined our friendship one drunken night. It was her favourite topic of conversation ever since I had mentioned that tonight had potential to be the official change from Jeff and I just being friends, to being something more. I was more than freaking out. Which of course wasn't helped by the shopping trip which was doing nothing more than stressing me out even more. I had tried on several outfits, but nothing seemed to work. Maria had already picked out a black top and denim skirt which looked amazing on her, but I had no idea what to wear. I had no idea what anyone else was wearing, where we going or how much of an effort to make. It was Jeff, he had seen me at my worst. Hell, he'd seen me after my worst hangover, with no make up and spewing up everywhere. There was no need for me to make an effort, but I still felt that I'd had to.

"Have you picked something yet?" Maria called through the door.

"I can't get the zip on this one, give me a hand?"

Jeff's POV

I paced around the locker room nervously. Vanessa wasn't answering her cell, which wasn't like her at all. I tried both her and Maria, to find out where they both were but both went straight to messagebank. The door opened and I looked up, hoping for my eyes to fall on Vanessa, but instead, it was Matt. "Okay, we're all sorted for tonight. Maria has sorted the girls out, we're going to different bars before meeting up at the hotel at midnight. Ria's currently dragging Ness out to look for an outfit, and Eve says she's hating it."

I sighed, "They've gone shopping? Is that why I can't get through to her?"

"Probably. Were you worried?"

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong. She seemed in an odd mood before breakfast and then disappeared off while I was in the shower."

He rolled his eyes at me, "She didn't want to get spotted coming out of your room. She's worried about what people will think. Just don't tell her I said that to you, Ria told Eve and she told me. Just try not to make tonight a big deal, okay?"

I nodded, even though tonight was a big deal. It was as big a big deal could ever possibly be. No one else knew that and no one else needed to know that. But tonight was no ordinary night out with the guys, I had to make it clear to Vanessa that when we met up at midnight, that she had been all I was thinking about all night, all day, that I didn't give any other girl a second glance. That not only was she my best friend, but the girl that I loved.

Vanessa's POV

I threw the bags onto Eve's bed and sighed, "Why did I have to buy three outfits?"

"Because they all looked great on you and you couldn't pick one. And there'll be other times where you can wear the other outfits," Eve smiled.

"Which means that the next time that we go out, that you don't have to go buy something else," Maria added.

I smiled, "Does this mean you promise not to drag me out shopping anytime soon?" I asked, hopefully. They both sighed and nodded, before asking which outfit I was going to wear. "I don't know, just see how I feel when I'm getting dressed. Meet you downstairs in two hours?" I suggested.

After the girls had gone, I lay onto my bed which had yet to slept in. It did make me laugh that this room was being paid for, but not being lived in. Although I was sure that it wouldn't be long before Matt was rooming with Jeff again. We had got lucky this time, especially since that Anne would be sharing with me. I was going to have to start telling people about Jeff and I being a couple. I hated that word. It was like we couldn't be independent and that we had to be completely codependent, that we couldn't do anything without each other. I didn't want it to be like that. I didn't want to be always with Jeff and never with anyone else. I couldn't be the girl who ended up with one of her guy friends and then alienated anyone else. I wouldn't let myself be that girl. I hated that girl. But I couldn't help but wonder that I wouldn't be that girl: the one that everyone hates for swanning off with her guy and only sees her friends when he's busy. Although Jeff and I shared a lot of friends anyway, so maybe things would work out okay. Maybe it would be better than okay. There really was only one way to find out.

Jeff's POV

Matt had organised quite a gathering at the first bar, but I wasn't really into it. I wanted to talk to Ness, make sure that shopping hadn't been too hellish and tell her that I was looking forward to seeing her later. That I couldn't wait. It wasn't often that we spent a day without talking and in the past few weeks, this was certainly the longest we had gone without speaking.

I looked up to find that a bottle of beer had been placed in front of me, by none other than Phil. Matt wouldn't have invited him. Would he? "Who is she?" I looked up, "C'mon, it has to be a girl that's got you this quiet!"

"Thanks," I said, taking a drink from the bottle, avoiding his other questions.

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I heard someone say the girls were meeting us here later? Is V with them? To be honest, I half expected her to be here with you and Matt. She does love hanging out with you guys," he laughed, stopping to take another drink, "Anyway, who's the girl?"

I took a long drink from the bottle, my eyes searching the room to find an escape from Phil's questions. I had to find Ness and talk to her, before she spoke to Phil. Before Phil made a move on her. "I have to make a call," I sighed, getting up from the bar.

Matt appeared with another beer for me, "Drink this and fast. Eve called me and the girls are coming here first," he sighed, "So much for guys night out. Anyway, what was Phil saying?"

I groaned, "Vanessa."

Matt looked completely confused, "What about Vanessa?"

"He wanted to know where she was. She thought she'd be with us. Does he have no clue at all that I'm in love with Vanessa?" I admitted. I swear I thought Matt was going to cheer after I let those words slip out.

"Thank you," he sighed, "No. He doesn't. Because he's in love with her too." Matt took hold of my shoulders, trying to shake some sense into me. "Everyone thinks you and Nessa are best friends. And only best friends," he glanced over my shoulder and sighed. "You need to get to the bar and buy Nessa a drink. Fast."

"Why?" I asked, turning around to look at the bar. And then I saw it. Him, with her. Buying her a drink. "Oh."

I wandered over to the bar with Matt, ordering three beers. One for me, one for Matt and one for Ness. She was standing at the opposite end of the bar, laughing at something Phil was saying. She was wearing jeans and a grey shirt, it wasn't as dressed up as the other girls, but she was the girl that I was paying attention to. Unfortunately, she was the only girl that Phil was paying attention to too.

Matt took his beer and glared at me, "Go talk to her Jeff. She's your best friend, you could at least say hello."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – So another chapter, a little late again and I'm so sorry! I will do my best to get another chapter up on Friday and then I'm probably going to try and work on getting this story finished and focus on my other two ideas that I have knocking around. Please review! All feedback appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me so far! -Kx **

**

* * *

  
**

Vanessa's POV

I pretended to listen to what Phil was talking about, I was sure that I made all the right noises, laughed in all the right places, spoke when I was supposed to. He had thankfully refrained from his usual coments when I ordered a double Jack and Coke, but I needed something for the alcohol to hit me slightly. The knowledge that Jeff was nearby was sobering, in fact it almost filled me with terror.

I glanced over to the other side of the bar, Jeff was nursing a bottle of beer with another on the bar. I smiled, knowing it was for me. I turned back to Phil, "Sorry, I need to go talk to do Jeff about something. I'll maybe see you later?"

"Sure," he sighed.

He may have started to say something else but I was already walking away from him, towards Jeff. I slid my arm around his shoulder and picked up the full bottle of beer, "This is for me, right? Cause you ordered three and that's usually a signal."

He smiled and nodded, before taking a drink of his own beer, "Have fun with Punk?" he asked,

"Well, he's hardly gonna start buying me drinks so I thought I would've been better at this side of the bar. I'm kidding. I just wanted to talk to you." I had a drink and then hugged him properly, "I hate shopping, what did you do today?"

"Sat around?"

I glared at him, "That isn't fair. That isn't fair at all," I sulked, resting my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, "Sucks to be you."

I sighed, slipping my arm around his waist and standing up properly, "It doesn't so much now I'm with you and have a beer in my hand. Did you have fun sitting around all day?" I asked,

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, it was okay. It was quiet without you."

"Aww, did you miss me?" I laughed, taking another drink from the bottle. I spotted Maria standing at the bar with Matt and Eve and caught them looking at us. "Looks like we're the special attraction tonight," I said, nudging Jeff in the side.

"Yeah, I think we are," he sighed, "We could always just get outta here?" he suggested.

At that moment, I really wanted to say yes. If it were just the two of us, things would be a lot less awkward, we could just do whatever we wanted and not have to worry about being watched. But then there would be the talking. News that Jeff and I had slipped away back to the hotel from everyone else...it would be all I would hear about for weeks. I could already imagine the sort of things the guys would be saying to me at work. It wasn't that I couldn't handle it, I would just hate it.

"But we only just got here, and I want to spend time with both of my favourite guys tonight," I said, turning my attention back to Jeff, "And since there's every chance I'll be going home with you, I really should at least talk to Matt!"

Jeff's POV

The rest of the night went really quickly. We went from bar to bar, Vanessa's hand in mine as we ran from the car to the door of the bar. By the time we made it back to the hotel bar, numbers had dwindled: there was myself, Vanessa, Matt and Maria. What was most surprisingly is that Phil was sitting at the bar. Vanessa and I gave each other the same confused glance as we walked in, "That's weird," she said, her hand dropping from mine, "I'll go talk to him. Get me a bottle of water?"

I nodded and rejoined Matt and Maria at the bar. I could tell immediately that Matt was watching them over my shoulder as he drank his beer. "I don't understand..." Maria trailed off, glancing over at Vanessa and Phil, "I don't understand you Jeff." She glared at me for a moment before speaking again, "You like Vanessa. Yet you let Phil have a shot. And I know Phil, I know him better than you do. And don't think that he isn't going to fight if he thinks he has a chance."

"You can't fight over Vanessa, she'd hate that," Matt cut in.

Maria nodded in agreement with Matt's statement before continuing, "He's right, but you don't have to fight over her. You just have to show Phil that he doesn't have a chance. Vanessa's thinking a million and one things at once, you two need just need to talk to each other."

She made a lot of sense. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it before. I didn't have to worry about Phil if I just told her how I really felt. She was always going to be friends with him, I could handle that, but it didn't have to be any more than that with him, if she were more than just best friends with me.

I glanced over at them, he stood up, hugged her and left. She kicked off her heels and ran over to us, "I think it's time I called it a night," she sighed, glancing at me, "Walk with me?" she asked. There was something in her voice and her eyes that made her appear incredibly vulnerable in that moment.

"Of course."

Before leaving, she spoke to Maria for a good ten minutes. I could tell that there had to be something wrong but I didn't know what I was meant to do about it. Matt was watching them closely, "Do you think he said something to her?" he asked,

"Only one way to find out."

Maria sat down next to Matt, but Vanessa remained standing, "Can we go?"

I got up and followed her out of the room. She walked ahead of me by a few paces and showed no sign of slowing done until we got back to her her room. "Ness, wait," I called after her, and thankfully she stopped. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her so she was facing me, "What the hell is going on Ness?"

She took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a second, "I love you Jeff. And not just cause you're my best friend anymore..." She kept rattling on, like she always did when she was nervous but I didn't hear a word. My mind was filled with her first three. She loved me. And I loved her, I just didn't know how to get the words out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – What's this? An update! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to keep up with the Friday updates. I have been crazy crazy busy lately. I'm also thinking of finishing this up sooner rather than later. I could've dragged it out for twenty-odd chapters but I don't think it would've been any good. So there will probably two or three more chapters after this and then that'll be it. Thanks for reading thus far and please review! All comments, questions and ideas are welcomed. **

**Keep an eye on my profile page for news of when the next chapter will be up!**

**

* * *

  
**

Vanessa's POV

I pushed the door open and dragged my suitcase behind me. Anne had already laid out her clothes on her bed and was helping herself to a drink from the mini bar. "V, can I get you something?" she offered, holding up an empty glass.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. Just gonna unpack a few things and then go down to the gym I think. I don't have to be in til this afternoon and I don't just wanna hang around the hotel."

"You mean you don't want to hang around and bump into Jeff or Phil?" she asked.

Sighing, I sat down on the end of the bed, "My being busy for the past couple of days may have everything to do with me avoiding them..." I trailed off with a forced laugh. There had been a lot of that in the past few days, me forcing laughs and smiles and dropping in and out of conversations.

Things had been very awkward ever since the disaster that was the Team Blue night out. Jeff hadn't said anything after I told him I love him. He stood there and stayed completely silent as I waffled on. He walked me back to my room and we chatted for hours, without ever getting back to my confession. We just avoided the matter completely, not even Maria or Matt asked what had happened. We weren't just avoiding the subject, we were also avoiding each other altogether. Phil knew exactly what was going on. I had told him exactly what I was going to do when we left the bar that night. I had told him that although there had been something between us, and we got on really well, we were never going to be anything other than friends. And that I loved Jeff. Surprisingly, he was pretty okay about it. He just wanted me to be happy, and for us to be friends. Being friends with Phil was really hard when I wasn't even talking to Jeff. It just wouldn't look good. Jeff might think the worst, or even if he didn't, someone else would. And the rumours would start fast.

I was grateful for Anne being back, I brought her up to speed and she was doing very well covering for me anytime I needed to hide. For whatever reason, the rest of the team hadn't asked many questions either. They knew there was something wrong, I was never really good at hiding that, but luckily they just left me to it.

"You need to talk to Jeff," Anne said, "I know you think you've already said enough but maybe you just took him by surprise?"

She was right. It was sort of out of the blue. We had been sort of together and then I go and blurt out that I love him. But it couldn't have been that much of a shock to him. Phil didn't think it was, he said he'd always known that I was in love with Jeff and that I just hadn't realised it because we were such good friends. Apparently, everyone saw it, apart from us. It did make sense, we were always together, always laughing. Even when he was being a bit of a douche to me, there was still something I saw in him that made it okay that he was bugging me.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the gym," Anne suggested, "Jeff's room is the one on the left of the elevator. Things can't be any worse, can they? You haven't spoken to him in days," she reminded me.

"I know."

"So talk to him." She stood up and picked up her jacket, her phone rang and she smiled as she looked down at the screen. "I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you back here before work?"

"Sure. But what are you looking so happy about?"

She shook her head, "You'll see."

There was a knock at the door, she obviously wasn't going for a walk alone. No wonder she looked so happy. I lay back down on the bed as she walked to the door, "I'm just going out, but Nessy's here," she said to whoever was at the door. "Nessy, Jeff's here."

I did my best not to groan in fear. She was up to something. Just not for her, but for me. "Ness...hey."

I sat up and looked at him. He looked tired and kinda sad. "Hey." He stood awkwardly at the door, "Can I have a hug?" I asked.

Thankfully, he nodded and stepped forward. I stood up and let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms closely around me. "I'm sorry Ness."

"Sorry for what?" I said, with a slight laugh, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"We don't avoid each other for nothing," he said, "It just wasn't what I was expecting," he admitted. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to ask him what he was expecting. He stepped back towards the door, "When you went to speak to Phil, I thought that was it. Everyone else can see it Vanessa. They all think we're going out anyway and we had a great time when it was just the two of us. But I knew that you still weren't sure." He stopped and I could tell he wasn't sure where he was going next with what he was saying and I didn't know what to say back.

I wasn't mad at him for not saying it back. I just didn't know where it left us. He was right, we'd had a great time when it was just the two of us. I was starting to get used to the idea of us being an us, and trying to make it work. The past few days without him had been weird. And I couldn't imagine there being more times like this, I didn't want it to be like the past few days all of the time. Which is precisely what would happen if we were to go out and broke up. I couldn't cope with that. I would miss him too much.

xxx

Jeff's POV

I had guessed that Anne was up to something. I wouldn't exactly be here first call if there was an emergency. But I was glad for her intervention. Matt had decided he was staying out of the current situation between myself and Vanessa. Whatever that was. Out of everyone, I should know. Ness has said her piece but I just couldn't get the words out. Her doubt had passed onto me. What if I lost my best friend if we didn't work out as a couple? We could try to make it work, but it could just as easily fail as it could work.

In my head, I knew I loved her. But saying those words out loud, to her. They made it real. They made everything change. But then it already has changed. There's this horrible cloud of awkwardness hanging over the both of us. I've never thought about anything so much. I can throw myself off a thirty foot ladder, and I just hope for the best. Something could go wrong, but if it does, I'll have gone done flying from the top. I don't want to have think back to the way things were before, and wish for them to be like that again. I want all days to be like they were before: effortless, comfortable, fun.

The past few days without her were hard. Harder than I thought they would be. And it made me think of what could be if things didn't work out between us. Matt would be the go-between, the look-out. Ness and I would do all that we could to avoid each other, to avoid the awkwardness. Which in the end would just make things even more awkward.

"When I saw you with Phil, I knew we couldn't fight over you. But I knew that having you as my best friend was better than losing you altogether," I admitted.

She swallowed hard, and opened her mouth to speak but I could see it in her eyes that she didn't know what to say. "I love you." There it was. Those three words that I wanted to say back to her more than anything, but couldn't. "You don't have to say it Jeff, I know. I spoke to Phil, because I wanted him to know that in another lifetime, on another planet that maybe me and him would've found each other. But, I've got you. And all those times we went out and you protected me from the creepy guy at the bar, or rescued me from the over-enthusiastic boy on the dancefloor...you were the best pretend boyfriend. You are the best guy I know Jeffrey Nero Hardy. And we both know I really **am** the reason you throw yourself off ladders into tables." She stuck her tongue out and winked at me.

I shook my head at her and smiled, "You got me Nessa."

She grinned at me, "I love being right."

I laughed at her and her stupid satisfied smile. It was endearing, cute but sexy...just very Ness. The Ness I fell in love with. "An' you know I love ya for that."

She took a step towards me, lessening the distance between us. "Pardon?"

"You know I love you for that."

She smiled again as she took another step forward, "And I love you for that."

"What? Ness that makes no sense. What are you talking about?" I asked,

"Everything Jeff. Just everything.."


End file.
